Entre El Amor y El Odio
by Yaoi-master1
Summary: YAOI: Draco/ ??? Averigualo, ya con el segundo capítulo con el Castigo que reciben al ser atrapados en la redada. ¡¡MUY EXITANTE!!
1. Entre El Amor y El Odio

Era la cena en la noche, el el gran comedor en Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes habÃ­an acudido al comedor y solo se oÃ­a un reguero de gente hablando. Dumbledore se levantÃ³ y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.  
  
Â¡Gracias!, pero esta noche la cena serÃ¡ diferente, quiero que cada cual busque una pareja, que no sea de su casa, y se siente a comer con esa persona para conocerse mÃ¡s Â¿De Acuerdo?-  
  
Harry buscÃ³ a Cho Chang y se uniÃ³ con ella, Ron se uniÃ³ a Luna Lovegood  
una Ravenclaw de 4to aÃ±o. Pero Hermione, se buscÃ³ la pareja que nadie se  
imaginarÃ­a jamÃ¡s, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Al principio Draco se asombrÃ³ mucho, pero se derretÃ­a ante la mirada dulce y misteriosa de Hermione. Hermione siempre se habÃ­a sentido atraÃ­da por Draco, lo Ãºnico que Ã©l siempre la habÃ­a tratado mal y Hermione aprovechÃ³ el momento para cuestionarle su comportamiento en contra de ella.  
  
-Draco, Â¿Por quÃ© siempre te has comportado de una forma tan atroz conmigo?- Le preguntÃ³, mientras que por debajo de la mesa, usaba una pierna para exitarlo.  
  
Era obvio el cambio de expresiÃ³n en la cara de Draco, le habÃ­a gustado.  
  
Fui todo un tonto, pero Â¿Tengo aÃºn tiempo para rectificar?  
  
Hermione tomÃ³ un guineo(banana) de encima de la mesa, y comenzÃ³ a  
introducirlo y a sacarlo de su boca de forma comprometedora.  
  
-Todo el tiempo que me desees, Â¡digo! Desees.- dijo finjiendo una  
equivocaciÃ³n.  
  
Draco estaba muy exitado y comenzaba a perder la nociÃ³n del tiempo y del  
lugar de donde se encontraban. Comenzaba a decir cosas comprometedoras  
tambien.  
  
-Â¡Afortunado el guineo humano en esa boca de miel!  
  
-Porque no habrÃ­as de convertir el tuyo en el primer afortunado en mi vida.  
  
-Hermione,Â¿EstÃ¡s bien segura de lo que dices?-  
  
-Hoy mÃ¡s que nunca en la vida, Malfoy, no puedes entender que me muero por ti, desde el primer aÃ±o lloraba por que recibÃ­a tu desprecio. Â¿Crees que en segundo aÃ±o cuando me llamaste sangre sucia llorÃ© por ello? No, llorÃ© porque fuiste muy cruel conmigo siempre, solo intentÃ© ponerte en vergÃ¼enza.  
  
-Quiero que sepas que siempre me sentÃ­ atraÃ­do por ti Granger, es solo que no me atrevÃ­ a rebelartelo hasta hoy, gracias a que has sido muy directa.  
  
No claro,Â¿ las mujeres tenemos ahora la responsabilidad? PreguntÃ³ Hermione. Â¡CÃ³mo me gustan las mujeres que exitan y asustan! Eres magnÃ­fica.  
  
Â¡Ayy Draco, eres encantador, quiero ser tuya.!  
  
No, Â¡yo quiero que seas mÃ­a! Quiero que tu cuerpo se una al mÃ­o y nos fundamos los dos bajo el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Solo tu yo Hermione, Una expresiÃ³n de amor.  
  
Hermione habÃ­a quedado petrificada, cÃ³mo podÃ­a ser una persona tan cruel  
y a la vez tan sentimental. Eso lo hacÃ­a mÃ¡s atractivo.  
  
Dumbledore dijo:  
  
Tienen un dÃ­a para estar juntos, ya que maÃ±ana es San ValentÃ­n. Queremos  
saber cuantas parejas saldrÃ­an hoy.  
  
Hermione mirÃ³ a Draco de forma sensual y Draco le dijo:  
  
-Debemos ser una de esas parejas.  
  
-Debemos, pero como podrÃ­amos hacer para que nadie se entere.  
  
-Tendremos que vivir Entre el Amor y el Odio.  
  
-Â¡NO entiendo!-  
  
-Es simple Hermione, de dÃ­a peleamos, de noche a solas nos divertimos.-  
  
-Es una idea exelente.  
  
Te Amo, Hermione  
  
Yo a Ti, Draco.  
  
Entonces Hermione se levantÃ³ para reunirse con Harry y con Ron, y le dijo  
a Draco.  
  
Te veo a las 10 pm en el salÃ³n de Trelawney.-  
  
CÃ³mo llegarÃ© sin que lo note alguien, Â¡el seÃ±or Filch supongo!-  
  
Â¿No estÃ¡s dispuesto a arriesgarte por nuestro amor?  
  
AllÃ­ nos veremos Hermione.  
  
Hermione se encontrÃ³ con Ron y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Ron le  
preguntÃ³ que con quiÃ©n habÃ­a sido su cita.  
  
Con Draco, pero fue porque era el Ãºnico que quedaba. Yo estaba dispuesta a estar sola y el me lo pidiÃ³.  
  
Â¿Y que tal?- se apresurÃ³ Ron.  
  
Â¡Es un grosero, repulsivo, maldito!-  
  
Me dijo que los elfos domÃ©sticos eran lo peor y las criaturas mÃ¡s asquerosas cuando le hable de la PEEDO. Â¿CÃ³mo les fue a ustedes?  
  
Ron contestÃ³:  
-SI yo creÃ­a que Luna Lovegood era extraÃ±a, ahora me he ddo cuenta de que  
es una jÃ³ven sÃºper extra que requete extraÃ±a.  
  
Todos se rieron aunque Hermione luego le hecho una mirada de reprobaciÃ³n.  
  
Â¿ Y a ti Harry?-  
  
Harry estaba sÃºper feliz, tenÃ­a una sonrisa que no se la pasmaban ni los  
sustos.  
  
Â¡Cho y yo somos novios!- Â¿En serio?- Hermione inquiriÃ³ mientras Ron la miraba embobado. Â¡SÃ­Ã­! Es genial, es bellÃ­sima y la amo, tal vez ustedes deberÃ­an hacer algo en relaciÃ³n a eso si no desean salir de Hogwarts solteros.  
  
Entonces Ron interrumpiÃ³, Â¿Por quÃ© las mujeres son tan difÃ­ciles? Â¡Eso depende en cuÃ¡l te fijes!- contestÃ³ Hermione Hermione, Hermione, Â¿Por quÃ© eres tan difÃ­cil?-  
  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y tratÃ³ de cambiar el tema.  
  
Â¿Te puedo pedir un favor Harry? Seguro, Hermione, Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³?- Necesito que me prestes tu capa de invisibilidad, y por favorÂ¡ no pregunten!  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de confusiÃ³n Â¡PÃ­demela en la sala comÃºn!-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor, Hermione le recordÃ³ la capa a Harry, y Ã©ste se la buscÃ³ y entregÃ³.  
  
-Mira la hora- dijo Ron, -Son las nueve y media de la noche-  
  
Â¿QuÃ©Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©?- gritÃ³ Hermione desorientada. â€"Los veo luego-  
  
Hermione se cubriÃ³ con la capa de invisibilidad y traspasÃ³ el retrato de  
la seÃ±ora gorda para salir afuera.  
  
Hermione estÃ¡ muy rara- dijo Ron -Â¿QuÃ© se traerÃ¡ entre manos?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione llegÃ³ a el aula de clases de la profesora Trelawney y ahÃ­ estaba  
Draco acariciÃ¡ndo su entrepierna, y Hermione recordÃ³ que llevaba la capa  
de invisibilidad, o sea, Draco no la veÃ­a. Se notaba que estaba exitado,  
su pantalÃ³n parecÃ­a que irÃ­a a estallar. Ella no hizo nada con tal de  
simplemente observarlo. QuerÃ­a ver si el era capaz de hacer algo mÃ¡s que  
acariciarse estando solo.  
  
No Draco, contrÃ³late, guarda lo que tengas para Hermione- se dijo Ã©l dejÃ¡ndo de acariciarse.  
  
Entonces Hermione se quitÃ³ la capa de invisibilidad, y Draco se apresurÃ³  
a preguntarle  
  
Â¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estÃ¡s aquÃ­?- No te preocupes Malfoy, fue muy tierno.- se acercÃ³ a Ã©l acariciÃ¡ndole la entrepierna a lo que Draco puso una cara de satisfacciÃ³n y exitaciÃ³n total. Hermione besÃ³ a Draco introduciÃ©ndole la lengua en su boca e intercambiando saliva.  
  
Se besaban apasionadamente y llenos de lujuria. Hermione puso uno de sus  
dedos en la boca de Malfoy para evitar que siguiera con el beso, y  
descendiÃ³ para encontrar con su boca el botÃ³n del pantalÃ³n de Malfoy. Lo  
desabrochÃ³ con su boca y lo mismo hizo para bajarle el zipper. DejÃ³ a la  
vista lo que parecÃ­a ser un tanga color verde esmeralda. ......  
  
-*-  
  
Bueno los dejo en esta parte calientita para que se animen en enviarme  
reviews, y me digan lo que opinan. Â¿Les gustÃ³?  
Diganme por que y porque no, envÃ­enme un review. 


	2. El Castigo

AquÃ­ el segundo capÃ­tulo de mi fic Entre el Amor y el Odio, los dejo con la conversaciÃ³n entre Hermione y Draco.  
  
**********************************  
  
... Y entonces un dÃ­a el encantamiento invisibilizador no funcionÃ³ y entrÃ³ alguien al baÃ±o. Goyle enseguida me pidiÃ³ que me detuviera, pero yo no le hize caso. ContinuÃ© con el meneo de mis manos, y entonces.-  
  
-Draco, Â¡no me lo creo!- dijo Hermione nauseabunda.  
  
-Por favor Hermione, Â¡no hagas que me arrepienta de decirte esto!-  
  
Draco continuÃ³ hablando:  
  
Entonces la puerta se abriÃ³ de repente, Snape estaba parado en frente a nosotros. Creyendo que no me veÃ­a seguÃ­ con la acciÃ³n. Dijo: Â¡Muy Bonito, Draco!. Enseguida me asustÃ©, me separÃ© de Goyle de inmediato y casi comenzÃ© a llorar. TratÃ© de inventarme excusas con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero parecÃ­a muy descepcionado. Le hablÃ© sobre mi problema de erecciÃ³n para que asÃ­ me creyera y mr dijo que no habÃ­a problema. Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy, nos dijo, En mi despacho a las 5: 00 de la tarde, Â¡EstÃ¡n Castigados! RuÃ©guenle a Salazar Slytherin por que no me de con quitarle puntos a mi propia casa. Entonces luego saliÃ³ del baÃ±o muy desilucionado por lo que habÃ­a visto, Â¡o al menos eso creÃ­mos.!-  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Ayyy Malfoy que asco!!!!!-  
  
Enseguida fui y me baÃ±e, me sentÃ­a realmente asqueroso, mientras me baÃ±aba, comenzÃ© a pasarme la mano por mi cuerpo, tratÃ¡ndo de exitarme, pero no conseguÃ­a lo que querÃ­a, mi pene seguÃ­a tan mongo como siempre, parecÃ­a una salchichita de supermercado enlatada. Yo me reÃ­a del tamaÃ±o que tenÃ­a, aunque yo quisiera hacerla mÃ¡s grande, ni con mil mujeres frente a mÃ­ lo lograrÃ­a. ComencÃ© a identificarme con las mujeres, siempre querÃ­a acariciarme, inclusive pensaba en Harry y Ron. Me sentÃ­a mal de hacerlo y por eso en 7mo nunca los mirÃ© a los ojos.- Â¿Y quÃ© pasÃ³ con el castigo?- preguntÃ³ Hermione  
  
Â¡AHHH SI PERDÃ"N! Bueno, ese dÃ­a fuimos al despacho de nuestro profesor, Severus Snape, estabamos tan avergonzados que no querÃ­amos mirarlos. Entonces oÃ­ que se reÃ­a vilmente y malevolamente.-  
  
-Â¡Masturbalo, Malfoy!- dijo Snape mirÃ¡ndonos de una forma en la que nunca nos habÃ­a mirado. Fue muy incÃ³modo bajarle el pantalÃ³n y seguirle dando lo bueno, delante de Ã©l, obvio.-  
  
Hermione notÃ³ que mientras Draco hablaba, se oÃ­a muy feliz. Dudaba de que hubiese cambiado de opiniÃ³n y pensÃ³ que podrÃ­a ser bisexual. Draco seguÃ­a hablando.  
  
-Cuando comencÃ© a masturbarlo, notÃ© como Snape se sentaba en su asiento y trataba de bregar con algo debajo de su escritorio. Entonces se levantÃ³ de su asiento y vÃ­ lo que jamÃ¡s me imaginÃ© ver.-  
  
Hermione cambiÃ³ la expresiÃ³n de asco a una mÃ¡s de interÃ©s, parecÃ­a exitada, y jugueteaba con las tetillas de Malfoy por debajo de su camisa.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© viste?-  
  
-Â¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntÃ³ Draco medio alterado con la idea de que Hermione comenzara a chupar sus pezones.  
  
-Â¡quiero, Claro que quiero!-  
  
Draco prosiguiÃ³:  
  
Estaba Snape desnudo frente a mÃ­ ,con su bulto erecto muy exitado, al parecer y comenzÃ³ a acariciarme mi ano.  
  
Enseguida pensÃ©: Â¿QuÃ© castigo es este? * * * * * * *  
  
Â¿Les Gusta? Â¡Dejen Reviews! Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi segundo capÃ­tulo que me gusta dejarlo en tenciÃ³n para que asÃ­ sientan deseos de leer el tercero.  
  
Yaoi_Master 


End file.
